the_witcher_rising_flamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Amaranthiell
I represent the Tréanborradh, protector of my clan and all of my people against those that do harm to the Aen Seidhe. No longer shall we be slaughtered and subjugated. Our enemies shall fall before us and we shall triumph. Do you ever feel as though you are suffocating, that your entire world is on the brink of completely falling apart? Sometimes I just can't breathe and all I want to do run as far as can be and never come back... Background The daughter of a powerful and mysterious elven sorceress, Aoibheann (AY-veen), and the chieftain of one of the free elven clans in the Blue Mountains, Deireanach aep Tréanborradh, it is said her mother lay with her father with promises she saw their offspring achieving greatness, obtaining great power. As for what precisely their child would achieve, she kept any details she may have had to herself, only once whispering with a half-smile as her one-time lover slept that she would bring about change. But for the clan leader desperate to rejuvenate his people, believing the sorceress foretold of some sort of savior for his dwindling people, it was all he needed. And so she bore him a daughter with whom Personality and Behavior Character's personality goes here. Provide at least a paragraph to describe your character, more however is appreciated. A well developed character is the key to a well developed RP. Character's behavior goes here. Consider manners, etiquette, social behavior, and so on; I.E: Does not swear, socially awkward, charismatic, shy in large groups, etc. Occupation What does your character do for a living? Do they hold an occupation to keep them financially stable, for enjoyment or is it a cover for belonging to an organisation perhaps? Religious Beliefs While Amaranthiell doesn't follow any specific religion, as is per usual with most elves, she does deeply revere Dana Méadbh. Likes and Dislikes What does your character like and what do they hate? Do they have a favorite food? Activity? Strengths and Weaknesses What are your character's strengths and weaknesses? All characters must have at least one of both. Ambitions What are your character's ambitions? Are they personal or do they aspire towards a greater cause? Bonds Family Sorceress mother and Tréanborradh leader father. Several half-siblings, mostly if not all from her mother. Aoibheann (mother) - Deireanach aep Tréanborradh (father) - Allies Caderyn - elven witcher from the school of the Cat. With Aoibheann's connections to the school of Cat, a few of the members helped to continue her daughter's training. Caderyn was one of those numbers, and soon became her primary trainer. Only a little older than Amaranthiell and with similar heritage, Caderyn was one of the few people she felt she could allow herself to get close to, although it took some time for their friendship to develop, as closed off as she was. However, he managed to earn her trust and continues to act as her training partner. The two will often take jobs together, with her pushing him to help other elves. There is an undeniable chemistry between them, as well as history, but Amaranthiell has her reservations and Caderyn has respected her. Enemies Teyrnon aep ____ - the prodigal son of the leader of another free elf clan, Amaranthiell's father is insistent on their marriage, convinced he is the best candidate due to the political union of the two tribes and his prowess. As he proved to be extremely arrogant and an egoist, Amaranthiell was immediately put off by him as children. At first indifferent, as they have matured, he has become somewhat possessive and impatient, and he has grown all the more intolerable and revolting to her. Any creature or being that goes against her clan and kinsmen is an immediately assumed enemy of Amaranthiell. While her focus is defending them against the increase in monsters, with few historically having ever aided the elves in any serious capacity, she will not stand idly by cases of open oppression to her fellow elves. She tends to avoid human cities in an effort to control her anger and resentment towards many humans and to avoid conflict which could get her in trouble with the law. While they are not all enemies, Amaranthiell is inherently distrustful of them and a human most prove themselves to her with more effort than nonhumans. Appearance You characters appearance should go here. This should include the basic appearance of your character and any specific features you would like to include. You may also put down what your character might wear upon a daily basis but that is not needed. *Pictures/GIFs may be included* Abilities This is used to describe your character's ability in several categories. * Strength '- 3.5 * '''Stamina '- 4 * '''Speed - 5 * Agility - 4 * Reflexes - 6 * Intelligence - 7 * Charisma - 3 * Dedication - 9.5 * Horsemanship - 9 * Swordsmanship - 5 * Marksmanship - 6.5 * Hand-to-Hand Combat - 5 * Climbing - 7 * Stealth - 7.5 * Magic - 9 * Alchemy - 8.5 * Other - Any other notable abilities your character may have (magic, stealth, public speaking etc). Equipment Any specific equipment your character uses e.g clothing, weapons, armour, jewelery etc. *Pictures/GIFs may be included* Tales, Fables, Stories and Legends Story RPs Witcher Contract RPs Filler RPs